


One last favor

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Emma has a little chat with Zeus





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been nominated to Captain Swan FanFic Awards for Best One-Shot!

Emma knew she was falling. The pain in the stomach burned her from inside out and she could hear someone screaming in the distance. Maybe it was Killian, maybe her parents or even Henry? Oh God. Henry was there, watching as she is killed by some person in a hood. And her parents. They had to see how their child is killed in front of them, their baby… they had just a few years together. Killian. Killan had to watch his first love being killed in front of him and now again… this time his True Love. She was sorry that she had to put him through this. Their relationship would have been so beautiful but sadly their relationship had to die with her.

She couldn’t even understand what the person (persons?) yelled. It was her name or something else? She felt something cold under her body and under her head but she was too tired to complain. She closed her eyes and let the sleep come.

“I’m sorry.” she tried to say but she didn’t know if she really said it or if it was just in her mind.

The darkness came shortly after that. At first it was cold and silent, so silent that it would scare even the bravest warrior. Then she saw it. It was little at the beginning but it started to be bigger and bigger. She tried to talk and move but she couldn’t. She waited until the light was bigger than her. It hurt her eyes, the light, it was so bright, but beautiful in a way. She wondered if this is what Killian saw when he walked into the light in the Underworld. It was the same light? It was another?

She knew she was dead but did that meant that she had no unfinished business? Was she in heaven? Suddenly everything became clear and Emma realized that she wasn’t dressed in her black clothes, but instead she was dressed in a long white dress, made from silk.

“Where am I?” She said looking around her. The place was big, everything was painted in shades of white. It looked like a palace.

“What are you doing here, child?” She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and found a man, a young one, dressed in some kind of white dress.

“Who are you?”

“Your True Love didn’t talk about me?” The man asked her.

“You are Zeus?” Emma said stunned.

“Surprised?”

“I thought you are bigger.”

“That’s my form when I talk with humans.” Zeus explained to her.

“Where am I?”

“Mont Olympus, of course. This is my temple.” He said showing the place with his hands.

“Wow.” Emma let out a breath.

“I asked you something earlier, Emma. What are you doing here?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know all your names. I know who and what you are.”

“I died.”

“Well that’s unfortunately.” Zeus said, made a pause and then continued again. “I sent Captain Jones back to Earth and then you come here not even a month later? You know his coming back to you was definitive, right? You didn’t have to take his place.”

“I know. I… this was the destiny of the Saviors.”

“That’s a foolish thing, Emma.”

“I don’t want to be here.” Emma said looking at him. “I had a life and a future with my family.”

“Yes, I know.”

Emma wanted to ask him, she hoped that maybe he would do another good thing and he would send her back.

“I will.” Zeus said smiling at her.

“You what?”

“I will send you back, Emma.”

“How did you know?” Emma said stunned again.

“I can hear everyone’s minds. I will send you back, as a last favor to you, for everything you’ve done on Earth.”

“May I ask you something?”

“You may.”

“Why? You sent Killian back and now me. Why? And don’t tell me it’s because of what we’ve done on Earth and Underworld.”

“It’s not just because of that Emma. I am a big fan of True Love, true True Love. Not like someone we both know. I actually do something for the True Love couples. You two, you were killed and hurt and you didn’t deserve that.”

“But you hate people.”

“No, that’s something your people said. And I took care of that person.” He winked at her. “Go now. I can hear your captain praying to me.” With a wave of his hand a new light appeared.

Emma nodded at him and started to walk to the new light.

“Emma.” Zeus stopped her. She turned to face him and he started to talk again. “This was the last time. No more dying until it’s your time, sweetheart.”

“Yes.” She smiled and him and continued to walk.

When the light was wrapped around her she felt a warm touch. She closed her eyes and imagined Storybrooke, her home, her family, Killian.

When she opened her eyes she was met with blue ones with tears in them. Killian’s arms were around her and she was still on the street.

“Killian?” She whispered to him.

“My love?” He asked as if he couldn’t believe that she was really there.

“He did it again. He sent me back.”

“My God.” Killian said smiling and then leaned it to kiss her.

Above them, in the night, a star was brighter than the others. Zeus was looking on Earth as a pirate and a princess were reunited again and hopefully for the last time.


End file.
